


Octavia the Vampire Dater

by manycoloureddays



Series: Witches and Warlocks and Housemates, Oh My [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/pseuds/manycoloureddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Octavia Blake comes face to face with creatures of the supernatural persuasion. Warlocks and vampires and kelpies, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octavia the Vampire Dater

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really really really sorry about the title. really.

Bellamy reads her stories every night before bed. Stories full of all the adventure and magic that doesn’t exist in their life; dragons and swordfights and girls dressed as boys learning how to be knights. Octavia loves them all, but her favourites are about the tricksy faeries, not quite good, not quite bad, who live hidden among the humans. She takes to leaving a plate of milk on the ledge outside her bedroom window, hoping to make a friend of the fair folk. Of course Bellamy always takes the plate as soon as she’s fallen asleep and leaves it on the back step for local cats to enjoy.

One morning Octavia opens the door to find a black cat, looking much cleaner and better fed than the cats that usually hang around their apartment, looking up at her expectantly.

“Did you wanna come in little fella?” Now she’s 12 years old and knows full well that cats can’t speak any human language, but she would swear the cat nodded. “Alright, welcome to House Blake,” she steps back with a flourish, giggling when the cat winds it’s way around her legs. She crouches down next to it, scratching behind its ears. “What’s your name then, hmmm?” The cat looks straight into her eyes, lifting its head so she can see the tag around its neck. “Jackson? It suits you,” the cat purrs. “So Jackson, do you speak English?” Jackson nods. “Right, okay, we just won’t tell Bell alright?”

 

 

 

“The library is _closed_ Ms Blake!” Ms H, the high school librarian, practically screeches. And, to be fair, she dresses like you’d expect a witch hiding out in a local high school would, and she goes by Ms Hecate, so Octavia has no one to blame but herself. She dodges the book that comes flying towards her head, falling into a forward roll and ducking behind the shelf that houses the 300s. She takes a moment to appreciate that – Bellamy would and he can’t so, little sister duties – before taking off at a run.

“Look, Ms H, I get it. Magic’s awesome, regular people suck. Do you think you could maybe not use the life force of the basketball team to power whatever spell you’re casting?” She moves again when a book explodes above her head. “Or not.” She shoves her hand in her backpack and pulls out the chain Indra had given her with a gruff “you are paying next time something leaves my store in your possession Octavia. This isn’t a charity for Buffy Summers wannabes” and crawls out from behind the computer desks. Ms H is facing the opposite direction, and before she loses her chance, or her nerve, she sneaks over and drops the locket around the librarian-witches neck. “You can have your powers back when you promise to use them nicely.”

 

 

 

When Octavia walked into _Quarantine_ she really **really** wasn’t looking for trouble. She knew Maya worked there, she’d bought a new dress that she looked ridiculously hot in, and all she really wanted to do was grab a drink, flirt a little, and ask the bartender out. But trouble found her regardless.

“Your boss is a what!?” she whisper-yells. Maya shushes her, peering around the door.

“I thought you knew,” Maya responds, because of course she did, that’s a totally reasonable conclusion to come to.

“Well, I didn’t. How do you deal with vampires in the real world?” She looks at the shelves full of alcohol surrounding them. “I’m assuming they’re not allergic to… gin?” Maya’s lips quirk before she goes back into surveillance mode.

“Just don’t accidentally drive a stake through my heart and we’re good.” And of course she’s a vampire too. Of course she is. This is why Bellamy doesn’t know about Octavia’s double life. This is why he thinks she’s working at Indra’s tonight. It’s also why she’s contemplating becoming a massive cliché as she runs away from the smoke and sirens. Indra’s going to kill her if she starts dating a vampire.

 

 

 

When she bumps into Wells – physically bumps into him while out running, for once without a nefarious supernatural purpose– Octavia realises quickly that it isn’t the first time she’s seen him. He’d come to the shop once, but had left quickly after Indra turned the full force of her glare on him. Octavia hadn’t questioned it at the time, but she’s nearly positive she’s seen him talking to Jackson on several occasions. Jackson doesn’t let just anyone pat him, and he certainly doesn’t ‘talk’ to people. He’d grabbed her elbows to keep her steady but she wrenches herself free.

“Have you been following me?” At least, she thinks, at least he has the good sense to keep his mouth shut and look moderately shamed. Octavia would bet its mostly to do with the sword she has unapologetically sticking out of her backpack.

“Not exactly.”

“And what the hell does not exactly mean? Huh?” He smiles fondly at that, and honestly what gives him the right to smile fondly at her?

“I’m a friend of Jackson’s. I knew him growing up, and I’ve always had a way of understanding people however they are able to communicate. It’s one of my gifts.” Shit. He’s –

“A witch? You’re a witch?” Just her luck. She starts calculating the distance to Indra’s and just how much damage she can cause in broad daylight without drawing too much attention.

“Yes. But I’m nothing like Diana. Or, I think you knew her as Hecate? Mmm, she wasn’t one for subtlety.” He slowly lifts his arm as if trying not to spook her. “My name’s Wells. And believe me, even if you weren’t under the protection of the fair folk and Indra, Jackson is very fond of you. I’m not stalking you, but I would like to help you.” It’s a testament to how bizarre Octavia’s life is that the trust of a cat is all either of them is going on.

“Help me how?”

 

 

 

She’s limping home after an interesting evening involving a kelpie and a werewolf when her phone starts ringing.

“Hey Miller, I know, I know, I’m late. There was a thing with a… thing – “

“Don’t worry about it kiddo. I just wanted to ask you to pick up the pizza on your way here.” Octavia rolled her eyes at ‘kiddo’. With Miller and Bell sometimes it was like she was still ten years old.

“Yeah no problem.” Hanging up she was wondering how she was going to explain the scratch on her leg – the one that was now green at the edges and really freaking cold – when her phone lit up again. “Wells!”

“Not that I’m opposed, but you don’t usually sound so pleased to hear from me.”

“Hush now, it’s just, well I’m on my way to meet my brother’s new housemate and I have a kelpie induced injury and Indra’s out of town, so who better to talk to that you. It’s fate!” If she had thought barrelling on without taking a breath would distract him from the word kelpie she was horribly disappointed.

“What? How? I don’t – I thought you went to visit Lincoln and Anya?”

“I did.”

“They’re werewolves Octavia, not kelpies. Why were you anywhere near a kelpie? You could have died!” His voice seems to be getting higher and less Wells-like so she hurries to calm him down.

“But I didn’t. Very much still alive. Wondering how to fix a kelpie injury, but very much still one of the living.”

“There are only two people who are currently people that I know have dealt with kelpies before. Abby and Clarke Griffin –“ And really, that’s too much of a coincidence. How do so many people manage to live their entire lives without believing in magic?

“Clarke Griffin? Does she possibly have three housemates?”

“Yes.” Wells sounds hesitant. “Please tell me your brother isn’t living with Clarke. Or you know what, let me live in ignorance. This way when our two worlds collide I can honestly tell Abby I had no idea. Clarke will be able to fix it. And if you don’t mention magic she’ll probably just say something about medical school. Call me if you need me.” Before she can remind him that he called her, and surely he needed something, Wells has hung up. Half an hour later, with four boxes of pizza and garlic bread in her arms, Octavia is greeted by a blonde woman who introduces herself as Clarke Griffin. She’s beginning to understand what Wells meant by worlds colliding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the anon for prompting me back into this 'verse. come visit me on tumblr, where all prompts, even ones completely out of the blue, are loved and accepted.


End file.
